cybernationsfandomcom-20200215-history
GATO-1V War
Category:wars Category:Alliance Wars Category:GATO-1V War Abstract The New Pacific Order discovered that the Global Alliance and Treaty Organization had unknowingly taken on Chris Kaos as a member and government official, in direct violation of the terms of GATO's surrender from the Third Great War. In retaliation, NPO and its One Vision allies declared war, followed by MDP partners on both sides. It should be noted that GATO originally planned to peacefully hand over Kaos for his crimes, but the New Pacific Order instead chose to declare war. Naming the War Since this conflict is in some ways an epilogue to Great War Three, several in the cyberverse feel a name featuring the term epilogue would be appropriate. Alternatively, since one of the alliances engaged is Star Wars-themed, and since the war began during NPO's Star Wars Month, some feel a name referencing Star Wars would be appropriate. Until a name can be settled upon, GATO-1V War is being used. Specific serious suggestions include Great War III - Epilogue The Unifacation War (a reference to the Sci-fi series Firefly) and The Epilogue War. Additionally, some individual NPO nations have used Order 66 in their declarations, a reference to Star Wars. Another suggestion is Episode 3 (Part 2) Return of Kaos The Kaos Incident The surrender terms given to GATO at the conclusion of the Third Great War in April, 2007 stipulated that GATO leader Chris Kaos be stripped of power and barred from holding it in the future. From June to September of 2007, however, Kaos served in GATO's government under the pseudonym Alexander_Gladius. Controversy There was a great amount of dispute over the actions of this war, especially elements such as the Peace Doctrine actions by the NPO against the ‘No Vision’ forces, but none more so than the outcome of the war. Several months after the end of the war on Dec 14 2008 at 02:37 PM, NPO member Vladimir posted a topic in the Cybernations Official Forums entitled "The Great Patriotic War and You", which outlined how the NPO and NpO ‘won’ the Great Patriotic war. Despite being allegedly completely crushed militarily, and also ultimately agreeing with the surrender terms of their enemies, due they ‘won’ to their only goals being the prevention of the LUE’s intended punishment. It is known that this punishment would ultimately be to force a disbandment of both the Orders In short the ultimate goal of the New Pacific Order was survival. It was not long before the GATO-1V war was brought to mention along with several others as the defending alliance’s only goal was it’s survival and to prevent itself being forced to disband. In short, based upon a 'theme' within the words of a high ranking member of the New Pacific Order, despite being militarily crushed and both outnumbered more than two to one, and outgunned more than eight to one in terms of nuclear weapons and nation strength, along with it’s eventual surrender and submission to the NPO, No Vision arguably won it’s war with the forces of One Vision. Making GATO, IAA, USN and CSN one of the few alliances to be involved in the defeat of the so called ‘Pacifican War Machine.’ War Timeline April 26-27, 2008 * The war begins when the four alliances of One Vision declare war on GATO. * GATO recognizes hostilities, makes its case for innocence, announces it will not launch nuclear weapons without provocation, and declares war on all incarnations of Chris Kaos. * CSN and IAA honor their defense treaties with GATO and declare war on One Vision. * Several alliances void treaties with GATO, declare support for One Vision, and/or honor their defense treaties with One Vision and declare war on CSN and IAA. April 28, 2008 * Over 50% of GATO nations are in anarchy. April 29, 2008 * The main CN message board is taken offline at update to reduce server load for the first time since The Unjust War. May 1, 2008 * GATO Assembly Chairman BarbulaM1 resigns from office, First Deputy Brotherlouie becomes Chairman. May 8, 2008 * OFS is driven to disbandment. * IAA Emperor Chimaera resigns and Imperial Regent Junkalunka becomes Emperor. May 12, 2008 * NPO offers surrender terms for individual nations of GATO, IAA, CSN, and USN. May 16, 2008 * STA withdraws from the conflict after offering white peace to IAA, CSN, and USN. May 17, 2008 * LEN ceases combat with USN due to the withdrawal of STA from the conflict. May 17, 2008 * No Vision with a total of 338 nations active and non-anarchied. May 28, 2008 * The Imperial Assault Alliance announces that it has disbanded. The alliance states that this decision was due to its military defeat. It becomes known afterwards that the only surrender terms offered demanded the Perma-ZI of Emperor Junkalunka, deemed unacceptable by the IAA membership. July 21, 2008 * GATO surrenders, accepting a viceroy with complelete authority for an indefinite period of time. The viceroy named was Koona of the New Pacific Order. Reference Timeline April 26, 2008 *11:39 PM - GGA Declaration of War on GATO April 27, 2008 *12:46 AM - NPO Declaration of War on GATO *01:29 AM - IRON Declaration of War on GATO *02:43 AM - NpO Declaration of War on GATO and voiding of Friendship Pact *04:56 AM - GATO announces no nuclear first-strikes *05:27 AM - TAB-GATO PIAT cancellation *06:50 AM - MCXA Declaration of Support for One Vision *08:17 AM - NATO Declaration of Support for One Vision *09:15 AM - Reponse from GATO's Assembly Chairman *12:02 PM - R&R Declaration of Support for IRON *12:47 PM - TOOL Declaration of Support for IRON *04:01 PM - Echelon Declaration of Support for One Vision *04:21 PM - ODN Support for IRON, GGA, and NpO; cancellation of NAP with GATO, PIAT with IAA *05:08 PM - Legion Declaration of Support for NPO, cancellation of MDP with IAA and PIAT with GATO *05:21 PM - TPF Declaration of Support for One Vision *07:31 PM - CPCN announces MDP with GATO voided *08:13 PM - TORN Declaration of Support for allies *09:25 PM - Sparta Declaration of Support for One Vision *10:02 PM - PUKE Declaration of Support for NpO, cancellation of IAA Friendship Pact *10:52 PM - IAA Declaration of War on NPO *11:04 PM - TPF Declaration of War on IAA *11:05 PM - Valhalla Declaration of War on IAA *11:06 PM - TORN Declaration of War on IAA *11:17 PM - NATO Declaration of War on IAA *11:52 PM - MHA Declaration of War in support of IRON and NPO *11:55 PM - CSN Declaration of War on One Vision April 28, 2008 *12:00 AM - TORN Declaration of War on CSN .o/CSN. *12:12 AM - IRON Declaration of War on CSN *12:13 AM - MCXA Declaration of War on CSN *12:13 AM - MHA cancellation of MHA-CSN Declaration of Harmlessness *12:16 AM - 64Digits Declaration of Support for TPF *12:20 AM - R&R Declaration of War on CSN *12:30 AM - TRR Declaration of Support for GGA *12:41 AM - FOK cancellation of CSN-FOK Treaty of Amity *12:46 AM - NpO cancellation of NpO-CSN Friendship Treaty *12:59 AM - tR Declaration of Support for MHA and NATO *01:09 AM - Legion Declaration of War on CSN *03:38 AM - STA Declaration of War on CSN and IAA *04:55 AM - TAB Declaration of War on CSN *07:32 AM - LEN suspends tech trading with CSN to remain neutral *07:35 AM - Andromeda announcement regarding tech trades *08:06 AM - UPN Declaration of Support for NpO, Legion, and NATO *08:34 AM - Carpe Diem Declaration of Support for NpO *10:18 AM - Molon Labe Declaration of Support for TORN and Valhalla *10:30 AM - ODN Declaration of War on CSN *10:35 AM - ROG Declaration of Support for TAB *01:29 PM - Pyramid Declaration of War on CSN *02:44 PM - GDA cancels PIAT with CSN *03:08 PM - USB Declaration of Support for MCXA *03:51 PM - TPC Declaration of Support for BLEU alliances *03:54 PM - Farkistan announces cancellation of Fark-GATO PIAT *05:09 PM - CMEA Declaration of Support for all Orange alliances at war *05:51 PM - CON Declaration of War on CSN *07:09 PM - CMEA Declaration of Support for RnR, ODN, CON, and TORN *11:24 PM - USN Declaration of War on STA April 29, 2008 *01:11 AM - NPO Declaration of War on USN *01:19 AM - NATO declares neutrality in the war against USN *05:07 AM - DOOM Declaration of full military support for TAB *11:42 AM - Greenland Republic announcement in regards to the war *03:20 PM - SAE Declaration of Support for MHA *11:13 PM - TORN announcement regarding IAA and CSN members switching AA April 30, 2008 *02:07 AM - NPO announcement regarding enemy nations in peace mode *02:49 PM - TPC cancels USN-TPC MDP but later retracts the announcement *05:55 PM - LEN Declaration of War on USN *10:32 PM - GATO's Assembly Chairman resigns May 08, 2008 *02:03 AM - OFS disbands May 11, 2008 *11:18 PM - NPO offers individual surrender terms to the nations of GATO, IAA, CSN and USN May 16, 2008 *08:04 PM - STA and USN agree on peace terms; later changed to white peace *09:04 PM - STA offers white peace to IAA, CSN, and USN; thus withdrawing from the conflict May 17, 2008 *02:53 AM - LEN cessation of hostilities with USN *11:00 PM - CSN accepts surrender terms offered by One Vision; thus withdrawing from the conflict *11:40 PM - NpO ceases hostilities with USN *11:48 PM - TAB ceases hostilities with CSN and USN May 28, 2008 *09:23 PM - IAA disbands May 31, 2008 *04:26 AM - USN recieves white peace July 21, 2008 *01:13 AM - GATO surrenders to One Vision Other References * Bilrow's anarchy statistics thread * OFS declares war on GATO for reasons unrelated to the One Vision War.